Dragons - Titan Uprising
[[Datei:Titan Uprising Logo 8.png|thumb|200x200px|Aktuelles Logo von Titan Uprising]] Dragons - Titan Uprising ist ein von Ludia entwickeltes Videospiel für Android und iOS. Das Spiel ist am 30.1.2019 in Deutschland erscheinen. Handlung Als von Hicks ausgebildeter neuer Drachentrainer hat der Spieler die Aufgabe, wilde Drachen aus Berk fernzuhalten. Bei der ersten richtigen Mission fällt Fischbein jedoch auf, dass die wilden Drachen ungewöhnlich aggressiv und angriffslustig geworden sind. Zudem treibt sich Rohling wieder im Archipel herum. Doch bevor Fischbein herausfinden kann, was er vor hat, wird er erneut überrascht: einer der angreifenden Drachen ist ein Hybrid anderer Arten, was vorher noch nie in der Wildnis beobachtet wurde. Diese ganzen ungewöhnlichen Umstände verursachen in Fischbein ein ungutens Gefühl. Später kann Fischbein eine mysteriöse Frau beobachten, die sich auf dem Rücken eines Wanstdrachen schnell aus dem Staub macht. Er folgt ihr zu der Hüterin des Waldes, einem Immerflügler, der in der Nähe von Berk lebt. Sie ist jedoch extrem schlecht gelaunt und Fischbein fürchtet, dass sie das Dorf angreifen könnte, wo sie unausweichlich verletzt werden würde. Der Spieler muss den Drachen daher schnell außer Gefecht setzten. Nach dem Kampf begibt sich Fischbein zurük nach Berk, um Hicks Bericht zu erstatten. Der Spieler zieht dagegen weiter, wird nun aber von Raffnuss und Taffnuss begleitet und soll bei Hicks weiter über die Wilddrachen Meldungen machen. Erneut werden die Drachentrainer aufgehalten; dieses Mal von einem unbekannten Mann. Er erinnert Taffnuss an die Drachenjäger, die sie früher schon bekämpft haben. Der Mann, Bjarke der Bär, droht damit mit seiner Armee die Bewohner Berks zu vernichten. Raffnuss und Taffnuss sind davon aber nicht wirklich beeindruckt; solche Drohungen haben sie schon oft genug gehört. Die Zwillinge stellen mit zunehmenden Drachenkämpfen jedoch fest, dass Fischbein nicht übertrieben hat, als er sagte, dass die Wilddrachen sehr wütend sind. Sie begegnen Bjarke erneut, der nur meint die Eisfestung eingenommen zu haben. Doch Raffnuss und Taffnuss lassen nicht von ihrem Weg ab. An Valkas Zuflucht finden sie einen Großen Überwilden vor. Raffnuss will, dass der Spieler den Drachen bekämpft, währenddessen ist von Bjarkes Armee keine Spur zu sehen. Die Zwillinge vermuten ein Lager im Ödland, dort wäre der einzige gute Ort um eine Armee zu sammeln. Raffnuss und Taffnuss übergeben den Spieler Rotzbakkes Führung, der ihn nun im Ödland begleitet. Rotzbakke hält die Berichte von wütenden Drachen für übertrieben, muss aber nach einem Kampf mit einem wilden Titanflügler doch zugeben, dass dieser ohne scheinbaren Grund so aggressiv ist. Rotzbakke vermutet nun auch, dass dort mehr dahinter steckt. Und er behält Recht. Die Drachentrainer begegnen Askari von der Ascha, einem Mitglied der Drachenwurz-Gesellschaft. Er erklärt, dass es keine Armee gibt, und dass Maeve, Hausmutter der Drachen große Pläne hat und das Archipel beherrschen wird. Ohne groß darauf einzugehen, fahren die Drachentrainer damit fort, das Ödland von wütenden Drachen und Schurken zu befreien. Auf der Dracheninsel stoßen sie dabei auf den Grünen Tod. Nach dem Kampf zeigt sich Askari überrascht, dass der Spieler wieder einen ihrer Alphas besieg hat. Rotzbakke, der sich nicht genug anerkannt fühlt, macht sich daher beleidigt aus dem Staub. Der Spieler zieht weiter zum Wilden Waldland. Dort schließt sich Astrid ihm an, um Fakten zu sammeln. Sie kommt zu dem Schluss, dass die Drachen aufgrund von Drachenwurzvergiftung so wild sind und offensichtlich die bereits bekannte Drachenwurz-Gesellschaft dahinter steckt. Kurze Zeit später laufen der Spieler und Astrid einem weiteren Mitglied der Gesellschaft über den Weg: Tyree Baumwandler. Er ist von Maeves Überlegenheit überzeugt und verhöhnt die Drachenreiter mit der Tatsache, dass sie gezwungen sind Drachen zu bekämpfen. Astrid befürchtet derweil, dass sie bald auf einen weiteren Alpha-Drachen stoßen werden. Tyree ist beeindruckt davon, dass Astrid sich nicht so leicht täuschen lässt, macht aber klar, dass die Drachenwurz-Gesellschaft plant viele Alpha-Drachen wild zu machen, um Berk zu zerstören. Nächstes Ziel ist der Brüllende Tod. Doch auch dieser Alpha kann besiegt werden. Tyree, erneut beeindruckt, gibt daher zu, dass im Moor eine Armee aufgestellt wird. Der Spieler begibt sich nun also ins Mysteriöse Moor, wo Hicks sich ihm anschließt. Auf der Suche nach besagter Armee stoßen sie auf Meave und einem ihrer Handlanger, Fuld die Furie. Während Meave das Treffen mit Hicks begrüßt, ist Fuld aufgebracht darüber, dass seine Anführerin nicht angemessen angesprochen wird. Das Treffen ist aber nur kurz; Maeve hat etwas wichtiges zu erledigen und macht sich davon. Wenig später läuft Fuld dem Spieler und Hicks erneut über den Weg. Er macht deutlich, dass Maeve die Rettung derer war, die durch die Befreiung der vielen Drachen durch die Drachenreiter gelitten haben. Er macht Andeutungen zu Maeves großem Plan, doch gibt nichts Bedeutendes preis. Hicks will sich aber nicht auf diese Spielereien einlassen und verlangt Antworten, Fuld liefert aber weiterhin nur Gegenfragen und Bemitleidungen. Wenig später lässt Maeve sich wieder blicken und ist interessiert daran, wie viel Hicks über ihren Plan herausgefunden hat. Offensichtlich werden die Drachen mit Drachenwurz wild gemacht und sie plant etwas mit den Alphas. Maeve gibt dann zu, das Granatenfeuer, das zuvor Viggo gehört hat, zu benutzen, um andere wild gewordene Alphas in eine bestimmte Richtung zu treiben. Sie erhofft sich damit, viel Gold durch die Drachenjagd und -zucht verdienen zu können, die durch die Drachenreiter verhindert wird und will Drachen dazu benutzen, um Berk zu zerstören. Nachdem der Spieler das Granatenfeuer vorerst vertreiben kann, meldet sich Fuld wieder zu Wort. Er spottet erneut über Hicks klägliche Versuch, die Drachenwurz-Gesellschaft aufzuhalten, denn inzwischen konnten Maeve und ihre Untergebenen im ganzen Archipel wild gewordene Alpha-Drachen verteilen und sind zum Angriff bereit. Hicks und der Spieler kehren vorerst ins Hooligan-Holzland zurück. Hicks gibt dem Spieler den Auftrag, alle Gebiete von der Drachenwurz-Gesellschaft zu befreien, beginnend mit dem Hooligan-Holzland. Hicks sucht derweil nach Verstärkung. Fischbein kehrt wenig später mit Hicks zu dem Spieler zurück und berichtet, dass Gothi damit begonnen hat ein Heilmittel zu entwickeln, während dies aber noch nicht bereit ist, geht der Kampf gegen die Drachenwurz-Gesellschaft weiter. Auch Rohling, der sich immer noch in der Gegend herumtreibt, ist wieder anzutreffen. Er macht deutlich ebenfalls für die Drachenwurz-Gesellschaft zu arbeiten und sieht sie klar im Vorteil, denn sie versuchen Drachen nicht zu zähmen sondern machen sie einfach nur wild. Maeve, die sich wieder Mal blicken lässt, um zu sehen wie sich die Drachenreiter so schlagen, macht deutlich, dass sie in ihnen keine große Gefahr sieht, obwohl Rohling ihr rät ihre Gegner nicht zu unterschätzen. Maeve glaubt aber, dass ihre Vorgänger einfach nur unfähig waren, da sie von Jugendlichen besiegt wurden und lässt sich nicht von ihrem Kurs abbringen. Sie gibt aber auch zu ihren eigenen Untergebenen nicht wirklich zu trauen und sieht lieber selbst zu, wie sich die Lage entwickelt. Derweil stehen sich die Drachenreiter erneut einem wütenden Immerflügler gegenüber, der ebenfalls besiegt werden kann. Hicks macht klar, dass die Hooligangs sich nicht so leicht besiegen lassen, doch Rohling scheint von Maeves Plan überzeugt und ist nicht besorgt. Die Reise wird fortgesetzt und die Drachenreiter begeben sich zum Winterwind-Wüstenei. Hicks erklärt, dass die Entwicklung des Gegenmittels keine Vortschritte macht. Er und die Zwillinge spionieren daher erstmal das Lager ihrer Gegner aus. Dort wird deutlich, dass Maeves Untergebene ihr doch nicht ganz trauen. Rohling glaubt sie habe noch etwas geplant, dass sie nicht preis gibt. Bjarke will aber weiter für sie arbeiten, solange er genug Gold bekommt. Fuld ist dagegen immer noch treu ergeben und schickt die anderen zurück auf ihre Posten. Doch Rohling stiftet weiter Unruhe. Wenig später zeigt Maeve sich wieder bei den Drachenreitern, um sich nach dem Heilmittel zu erkundigen. Hicks ist überracht, dass sie überhaupt davon weis, doch Maeve meint nur, dass es offensichtlich ist, dass Hicks versuchen würde die Drachen zu heilen. Da Maeve so gerne Spielchen spielt, bittet Hicks um einen Hinweis. Maeve geht darauf ein. Sie meint ihr Wanstdrache trägt den Schlüssel, dessen Entnahme nur Fuld kennt... Spielinhalt Zu Hause [[Datei:TU Berk - 1.5.11.png|thumb|356x356px|Berk in Titan Uprising]] In Berk hat man Zugriff auf die Gebäude Schatzkammer, Fischerei, Brutbereich, Brutstätte, Pflichten, die Clan-Flagge und den Flugklub, vorausgesetzt man hat sie bereits mit der entsprechenden Spielerstufe freigeschaltet. Auf der Quests-Schaltfläche können die täglichen Quests für Drachenschuppen (20x20px, 20x20px, 20x20px), die vierstündlich verfügbaren Quests für Münzen (20x20px), Fisch (20x20px), Runen (20x20px) oder Erfahrungspunkte (20x20px), sowie Event-Quests gefunden werden. Wählt man das Symbol der Dracheneier (20x20px), Münzen, Fische, Runen oder Erkundungsenergie (20x20px) an, kann man Informationen zur Verwendung und Sammlung des entsprechenden Rohstoffs anzeigen lassen. Es sind teilweise auch die aktuelle und maximale Menge des ausgewählten Rohstoffs zu sehen. Für die meisten anderen Rohstoffe und Truhen in den diversen anderen Menüs können ebenfalls durch Antippen Kurzinformationen aufgerufen werden. In manchen Fällen bekommt der Spieler bei Mangel eines bestimmten Rohstoffs das Angebot entsprechende Rohstoffe zu kaufen, wenn er bei einer Aktion benötigt wird: * 50 20x20px pro Listenplatz (22x22px), um Platz für alle Drachen zu schaffen, die im Brutbereich oder der Brutstätte abgeholt werden können, solange die maximale Größe der Liste noch nicht erreicht wurde * 4 20x20px pro 20x20px, um Erkundungsenergie für weitere Kämpfe vollständig aufzuladen * 100 20x20px für 10 20x20px, um die Arena-Energie wieder vollständig aufzuladen * 1 20x20px pro 200 20x20px, um ein Ei im Brutbereich ausbrüten zu können * 1 20x20px pro 200 20x20px, um das Level-Training eines Drachen bezahlen zu können Kampf [[Datei:TU Spielfeld 5.png|thumb|356x356px|Das Kampffeld von Titan Uprising]] Um an Erkundungs- und Questkämpfen teilzunehmen wird Erkundungsenergie benötigt. Die Energie lädt sich alle zehn Minuten um einen Punkt wieder auf oder kann durch Abschließen von Pflichten oder Spielerstufen-Aufstieg aufgefüllt werden. Arenakämpfe benötigen Arena-Energie (20x20px), welche sich alle 60 Minuten um einen Punkt auflädt; Clan-Alpha-Kämpfe benötigen entsprechend Clan-Energie (20x20px), die sich alle 4 Stunden um einen Punkt auflädt. Zudem dürfen nur Drachen mit Stern-Level 1 oder höher an Kämpfen teilnehmen. Ein Kampfteam besteht aus bis zu fünf Drachen, wobei keine Duplikate (dazu zählen auch Drachen in Kostümen) des selben Drachen genutzt werden können. Normale Kämpfe laufen in Wellen ab. Ist eine Welle besiegt, betreten die Gegner der nächsten Welle das Spielfeld bis alle Wellen besiegt wurden. Für die Alpha-Kämpfe der Clans und für den Bosskampf am Ende eines Gebiets ist der Kampf auf 20 Runden begrenzt. Arena-Kämpfe laufen etwas anders ab als andere Kämpfe. Hier werden besiegte Drachen des Gegners sofort mit Drachen aus seiner Verstärkung aufgefüllt. Es sind so immer drei Gegner auf dem Feld, bis keine Verstärkung mehr zur Verfügung steht. Der Spieler hat ein 7x5-Feld mit bunten Edelsteinen. Es gibt fünf verschiedene Farben, entsprechend der Farben der Drachen. Der Spieler greift die Gegner an, indem er mindestens drei Steine gleicher Farbe in Reihe bringt. Bei mehr Steinen als nötig bekommt man einen Spezialstein, den man aktivieren kann, ohne ihn mit gleichfarbigen Steinen in Reihe bringen zu müssen. Aktiviert man Steine zu denen man keinen Drachen entsprechender Farbe im Team hat, sind diese Angriffe wirkungslos. Angriffe laufen von den aktivierten Steinen aus gerade nach vorne. Der erste Gegner, dessen Lebensanzeige in der Schussbahn ist, wird vom Angriff getroffen. In der oberen linken Ecke wird angezeigt, welche Farben gegeneinander effektiv sind. Farben, die stark gegen eine andere sind fügen mehr Schaden zu. Jeder verwendete Stein lädt die Geistenergie des Spielerdrachen der entsprechenden Farbe auf, aber auch jeder von einem Stein getroffener Gegner bekommt für den Angriff zusätzliche Geistenergie, selbst wenn der Spieler keinen Drachen der verwendeten Farbe hat und so keinen Schaden zufügt. Gegner füllen aber auch automatisch ihre Geistenergie auf. Wenn die Leiste voll ist, kann der Drache seine Geistfähigkeit einsetzen. Der Spieler kann Kämpfe auch automatisch ablaufen lassen, indem er auf das Symbol mit den zwei Pfeilen drückt. Dabei kann man durch mehrmaliges anklicken auch auswählen, ob auch Geistfähigkeiten automatisch verwendet werden sollen oder nicht und den automatischen Modus wieder beenden. Arena-Kämpfe können jedoch nicht automatisch vom Computer gespielt werden. Für Erkundungs- und Questkämpfe erhält der Spieler Erfahrungspunkte zum Erhöhen seiner Spielerstufe, sowie die entsprechenden Rohstoffe des Kampfes. Verliert man den Kampf kann man ihn gegen 100 20x20px fortsetzen. Bei Arena-Kämpfen können je nach Ausgang des Kampfes Trophäen (20x20px) und Medaillen (20x20px) gewonnen oder verloren werden. Für Clan-Alpha-Kämpfe erhält man Alpha-Schlüssel (20x20px). Man kann auch aus Kämpfen fliehen, verliert dadurch aber die zum Kampf genutzte Energie und erhält keine Belohnungen. Das Fliehen findet man unter dem Symbol mit den drei waagerechten Balken. Ton-Optionen und Stromsparmodus können während einem Kampf ebenfalls dort gefunden werden. Spielen Hier werden die Erkundungs-Kämpfe für die Handlung gespielt. Außerdem gibt es für das aktuelle Gebiet der Handlung einen dauerhaft verfügbaren Kampf bei dem man Fisch, Gold und Dracheneier gewinnt. Drachen thumb|356x356px|Ausgewählter Drache Hier findet der Spieler eine Liste aller seiner verfügbaren Drachen. Er kann dort seine Kampf-Teams bearbeiten und fünf Listenplätze gegen 250 20x20px kaufen, solange das Maximum noch nicht erreicht ist. Maximale Listengröße ist 130; für Flugklub-Mitglieder liegt sie bei 150 Plätzen. Drachen sind mit verschiedenen Seltenheiten zu finden: * Datei:TU Seltenheit Lv1.png-Drache: gewöhnlich * Datei:TU Seltenheit Lv2.png-Drache: ungewöhnlich * Datei:TU Seltenheit Lv3.png-Drachen: selten * Datei:TU Seltenheit Lv4.png-Drache: episch * Datei:TU Seltenheit Lv5.png-Drache: legendär Hat man einen Drachen ausgewählt, kann man sich Informationen zu den jeweiligen Drachen ansehen und ihn streicheln. Dort kann man den Drachen auch aufleveln. Die Stern-Level der Drachen entsprechen dabei verschiedenen Altersstufen. Untrainierte Drachen sind Babys. Drachen auf Stern-Level 1 sind Kurzflügler, auf Stern-Level 2 Breitschwingen. Bei seltenen Drachen entspricht das dritte Stern-Level immer noch einer Breitschwinge, bei epischen und legendären Drachen sind sie ab diesem Level Titanflügler. thumb|356x356px|Buch der Drachen Unter "Buch der Drachen" ist eine Auflistung aller im Spiel erhältlicher Drachen zu finden. Sie sind in Fünfergruppen aufgeteilt; in der Regel geht die Aufteilung nach Spezies. Beim Antippen eines Drachen können Informationen wie Maximalwerte oder Verfügbarkeit angezeigt werden. Man kann auch direkt ein Paar Drachen zur Zucht in die Brutstätte schicken, das den ausgewählten Drachen als mögliches Ergebnis hat. Drachen, die der Spieler bereits erhalten hat sind farbig dargestellt. Vollständige Gruppen werden golden hinterlegt. Für jeden erhaltenen Drachen gibt es eine Belohnung, wobei die Belohnung höher ausfällt, wenn man mehr Drachen einer Gruppe sammelt. Hat man die benötigten Drachen, um einen fehlenden Drachen zu züchten, wird dies durch ein Herz-Symbol angezeigt. Arena thumb|356x356px|Arena-Übersicht In der Arena kämpft der Spieler mit seinem Team gegen die Verteidigungsteams anderer Spieler mit ähnlicher Anzahl an Trophäen. Die Arena wird mit Spielerstufe 10 freigeschaltet. Auf der Startseite der Arena findet man links oben eine Schaltfläche, die zu der Kampfübersicht führt. Dort findet sich eine Liste der letzten 30 Kämpfe. Anhand der voranstehenden Symbole kann man erkennen welche Art an Kampf stattgefunden hat: Das Schild zeigt einen Kampf des Verteidigungsteams an, die Schwerter einen Kampf des normalen Angriffsteams. Danach folgt der Name des Gegners mit der seit dem Kampf vergangenen Zeit, die Anzahl an gewonnenen Medaillen und die gewonnenen oder verlorenen Trophäen. Gewonnenen Kämpfe werden grün unterlegt, verlorene dagegen rot. Ein roter Punkt markiert Kämpfe, die seit dem letzten Besuch der Liste neu hinzugekommen sind. Durch Antippen der Spieler kann auch eine genauere Auswertung des Kampfes angesehen werden. Für verlorene Kämpfe gibt es zudem die Möglichkeit einen Rache-Kampf zu starten. Wieder auf der Startseite der Arena befindet sich in der Mitte neben der Kampfübersicht ein Button, der die Stärke des eigenen Verteidigungsteams angibt. Tippt man ihn an kann man sein Verteidigungsteam bearbeiten. Vier der zehn Plätze für's Verteidigungsteam werden erst mit erreichen bestimmter Ränge der Arena freigeschaltet. Diese Plätze können auch wieder verloren werden, wenn der entsprechenden Rang nicht gehalten werden kann. Die Drachen eines Verteidigungsteams werden zudem für die Kämpfe etwas verstärkt. Es gibt auch die Möglichkeit mit der "Training"-Schaltfläche einen kostenlosen Testkampf gegen das eigene Verteidigungsteam zu starten. Rechts neben der Verteidigungsteam-Stärke kommt man zum Tauwetter-Fest-Marktplatz, von dem aus man auch in den Runen-Laden wechseln kann. Dort können gewonnene Medaillen gegen in Anzahl und zeitlich begrenzte Preise eingetauscht werden. Es gibt dabei zwei Kategorien: die täglich wechselnden Preise und die saisonal wechselnden Preise, wobei eine Saison zwei Wochen andauert. Tägliche Preise können Vertrauenspunkte (20x20px) für Event-Drachen, 2-Sterne-Schuppen oder Gepanzerte Schafe sein. Diese Preise können gegen 50 20x20px auch vorzeitig ausgetauscht werden. Die saisonalen Preise können achtstündig anhaltende Schutze gegen Angreifer, Vertrauenspunkte für Glefenschwinger, Ziehungsmarken (20x20px, 20x20px), Erkundungsenergie, Clan-Energie, Eier, Fisch, Münzen, 1-Stern-Schuppen, Zielschafe, Runentruhen und Schafstruhen sein. thumb|356x356px|Pfad des Ruhms In der Mitte der Arenastartseite sieht man ein Schild, das den aktuellen Rang in der Arena mit der dazugehörigen Zahl an Trophäen angibt. Beides kann sich durch Niederlagen in Kämpfen wieder verringern. Tippt man das Schild an, gelangt man zum "Pfad des Ruhms", auf dem man mit gewonnenen Trophäen voranschreitet. Nach regelmäßigen Abständen erhält man Runen oder Medaillen zur Belohnung und erreicht den nächsten Rang in der Arena. Da Trophäen wieder verloren werden können, kann der Stand im Pfad des Ruhms auch wieder abfallen. Man bekommt dann den höchsten und den aktuellen Wert der Trophäen dieser Saison angezeigt. Bereits erhaltene Belohnungen können kein zweites mal innerhalb einer Saison eingesammelt werden, sollte der Rang dafür ein weiteres mal erreicht werden. Am oberen Ende des Pfades werden der Tauwetter-Fest-Champion der letzten Saison und die vier besten Spieler dieser Saison mit ihren Trophäen angezeigt. Durch Antippen des Platzierungs-Symbols kann diese Liste auf die 200 besten Spieler erweitert werden und man kann sich die Belohnungen (Runen und Drachenschafe) für die Platzierungen anzeigen lassen. Es können auch die Wikingerprofile der einzelnen Spieler eingesehen werden. Am Ende einer Saison werden die Trophähen halbiert und man kann Belohnungen erneut einsammeln. Unter dem Schild befindet sich eine Leiste für die Siegesserie und die restliche Zeit der aktuellen Saison. Eine höhere Siegesserie gibt in Kämpfen später zusätzliche Medaillen und Trophäen. Siegesserien enden nur bei Niederlagen des Angriffteams, nicht durch Niederlagen des Verteidigungsteams. Eine Siegesserie kann auch bei Niederlage erhalten werden, wenn man dafür 150 20x20px bezahlt. Durch Antippen von "Gegner finden" kommt man in die Auswahl des Gegners. Man bekommt einen Gegner zugeteilt, der eine ähnliche Anzahl an Trophäen hat. Man sieht von dem Gegner die Anzahl der verteidigenden Drachen, seine Verteidigungsstärke und die ersten drei Drachen, die in den Kampf geschickt werden. Außerdem bekommt man den möglichen Gewinn bzw. Verlust von Medaillen und Trophäen angezeigt. Der Gegner kann durch Drücken von "Neubeginnen" ausgetauscht werden. Bis zu drei Mal kann getauscht werden. Clans thumb|400x400px|Die verfügbaren Seiten zu den Clans Spieler können ab Spielerstufe 6 Clans - auch Gilden genannt - beitreten. Sie können entweder aus einer Liste öffentlicher Clans auswählen, von einem Clanhäuptling eingeladen werden oder einen eigenen Clan für 50 20x20pxgründen. Beim Gründen eines Clans kann der Name, eine Beschreibung, ein Symbol und ein Ort angegeben werden. Es kann auch bestimmt werden, ob der Clan privat oder öffentlich sein soll. Nach beitritt in einen Clan ist unter "Clan" die Beschreibung des Clans zu sehen. Der Clanhäuptling kann, bis auf die Einstellung von privat oder öffentlich, seinen Clan auch nach der Erstellung noch bearbeiten oder ihn löschen, indem er auf das Bleistift-Symbol neben dem Clannamen drückt. Clanmitglieder haben statt dessen ein Fahnen-Symbol zum Melden des Clans. Unter der Clan-Beschreibung ist auch eine Schaltfläche zum Einladen neuer Mitglieder für den Häuptling und manche Mitglieder zu finden. Durch Angabe der Spieler-ID und der dahinter stehenden Nummer können andere Spieler in den Clan eingeladen werden. Mitglieder haben außerdem zusätzlich ein Symbol zum Verlassen des Clans. Ein Spieler kann bis zu dreimal am Tag einen Clan verlassen und einem neuen beitreten. Darunter befindet sich die Mitgliederliste. Sie zeigt mit einem grünen Punkt vor dem Namen an, welcher Spieler gerade online ist, und wie viele Alpha-Punkte (20x20px) er zur Zeit hat. Die Spieler sind absteigend nach diesen Punkten in der Liste eingetragen. Durch Antippen der Spielernamen in der Mitgliederliste können die Wikingerprofile aller Clanmitglieder eingesehen werden. Dort können zudem einzelne Spieler gemeldet oder stumm geschaltet werden. Häuptlinge können dort Mitglieder wieder aus dem Clan rauswerfen oder einen Spieler zum neuen Häuptling befördern. Unter "Chat" können sich Clanmitglieder miteinander unterhalten, vorausgesetzt sie haben den Nutzungsbedingungen zugestimmt. Hat der Spieler Angaben zu seinem Alter auf seinem Konto hinterlegt, wird die Möglichkeit zum Zustimmen der Nutzungsbedingungen möglicherweise nicht gegeben, wenn er das Mindestalter nicht erreicht. Der Chat zeigt auch an, wer dem Clan beigetreten ist, ihn verlassen hat oder vom Häuptling rausgeworfen wurde. Durch Antippen der Namen im Chat können Spieler ebenfalls stumm geschaltet werden. Unter "Alpha" befindet sich der aktuelle Stand der Alpha-Schlüssel, der dazugehörigen Alpha-Truhe und der Kampf gegen den aktuellen Welt-Alpha (auch Clan-Alpha genannt), den die Clanmitglieder zusammen besiegen müssen. Die letzten vier vergangenen Kämpfe mit ihren Auswertungen können ebenfalls eingesehen werden. Informationen zum Kampf sind die Lebenspunkte bzw. der Ausgang des Kampfes, die Stufe des Alphas, sowie die vier bzw. drei Spieler, die ihm am meisten Schaden (20x20px) zugefügt haben und sich selbst, den Schaden den sie verursacht haben und die Anzahl an Bonus-Alpha-Schlüsseln, die sie beim Sieg gegen ihn bekommen würden. Weiterhin können die Platzierungen der einzelnen Spieler und deren einzelner Angriffe mit ihrem Schaden in zeitlicher Reihenfolge durch antippen der jeweiligen Symbole eingesehen werden. Ist die Zeit zum Bekämpfen des Welt-Alphas abgelaufen oder wurde er besiegt, muss man warten, bis der nächste Kampf zur Verfügung steht. Ziehung thumb|356x356px|Auswahl der Ziehungen Bei den Ziehungen kann der Spieler aus einer Auswahl von Drachen zufällig einen bzw. elf bekommen. Die "Einfache Drachenziehung" und die "Premium-Drachenziehung" sind dauerhaft verfügbar. Je nach Wochentag ist eine Ziehung verfügbar, die bestimmte Farben bevorzugt. Es gibt von Zeit zu Zeit auch spezielle Ziehungen, bei denen bestimmte Drachen eine höhere Ziehungswahrscheinlichkeit haben und teilweise zusätzlich Vertrauenspunkte für Event-Drachen enthalten sind. Profil und Optionen Klickt man auf das Symbol der Spielerstufe öffnet man sein Profil. Unter "Wikingerprofil" findet sich der Spielername, der bis zu drei Mal geändert werden kann, die aktuelle Spielerstufe mit erhaltenen und zum Aufstieg nötigen Erfahrungspunkten, der Clan mit Alpha-Punkten, der Arena-Rang mit Trophäen und Verteidigungsteamstärke und die Kampfteams. Weiterhin ist der Supportschlüssel und die aktuelle Version des Spiels aufgelistet. Bei "Einstellungen" sind Optionen zu Musik, Ton, Stromsparmodus, Kaufbestätigung, Verbindungen zu Facebook und Google, Mittleilungen und Privatsphärenschutzt einstellbar. Außerdem kann man hier Hilfeseiten finden und die Liste der Mitwirkenden, Nutzungsbedingungen und Datenschutzerklärungen einsehen. Laden Auf dem "+"-Symbol kommt man zum Runen-Laden. Hier können Runen und spezielle, nur kurze Zeit erhältliche Sonderangebots-Pakete gegen Geld oder Runen erworben werden. Außerdem gibt es diverse Truhen, die für Runen gekauft werden können Vom Runen-Laden aus kann auch der Tauwetter-Fest-Marktplatz der Arena erreicht werden. Unter dem Brief-Symbol auf Berk ist manchmal auch ein weiteres Symbol zu sehen, dass nochmal auf die zur Zeit erhältlichen Pakete aufmerksam macht. Neuigkeiten und Terror-Post Durch anwählen des Brief-Symbols kommt man auf seine Nachrichtenseite. Der Spieler bekommt hier Nachrichten oder Geschenke von den Entwicklern angezeigt. Außerdem sind hier Links zu den weiteren Kanälen des Spiels zu finden. Auftritte Quellen * Dragons - Titan Uprising * PocketGamer: Jurassic World Alive developer Ludia teams up with Universal on How to Train Your Dragon puzzler * PocketGamer: Hands on! Dragons: Titan Uprising is a puzzler from the makers of Jurassic World Alive en:Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Spoiler Kategorie:Dragons - Titan Uprising